Vaen' Ty' lai
"...Once everyone turns their back against you... Make them regret it." '-Vaen' Ty 'lai' Vaen' Ty 'lai 'simply known as '''Vaen '''is a chiss who was a former padawan of one of the most promising Jedi, '''Bernard Skirata. ' He is the current apprentice of a mysterious sith known as '''Darth Anthragon. Biography 'EARLY YEARS' As a child, he was adopted by a group of nomads at the planet of Corellia, but he did not know that the nomads were actually raiders. As a child, he was treated useless or underrated at the group, until he showed his abilities to see the future by the power of the force. The people of the group then used his power to invade villages and to fight off anything that poses as threat for the group. By these, everyone in the group started caring and treating him as an important person. One of the villagers, a Twilek, discovered this secret and decided to fight back and rebel against the raiders. The Villagers then kidnapped Vaen and locked him up in a prison. Waiting for days in a cell, he had nightmares and visions seeing all of his groupmates dying and burning while the Twileks burn down their base. Traumatized and angered, he burst out in rage releasing himself from the cell. He then escapes the village and head towards the raider's base. As he went to the base, he saw nothing but burning roof and burning bodies. This made him have a grudge against the Twileks. For 5 days he tried to survive on his own. While walking in the wilderness in search of food, he then encountered a beast who was about to kill him. The beast eventually got slain by a human man with a blue ligthsaber. The man introduced himself as "Hayn" and invited Vaen if who would like to join him. Vaen, who has no place to go, decided to join Hayn. The two became close friends, and for so many months, Vaen considered him as his only family. Hayn helped Vaen to use his force power and taught him how to use a lightsaber. Hayn explained that he was once a jedi, but now he ran away from the order because the Jedi betrayed him. Vaen asked more questions, but Hayn only said "Listen to me, do not trust the Jedi. Do not trust anyone besides me. There is no such thing as friends. They will only drag you down and betray you at the end. And once everyone turns their back against you... make them regret it... Do not forget this words." '' The two worked together as mercenaries and worked their way to gain money to survive. After a year, Hayn was then captured by Jedi and was then put to prison. The Jedi council then saw the young Vaen and decided to send him to the academy as a jedy due to his skills and his talents with the force. Since then, Vaen never heard of Hayn again. 'Youngling' As a newcomer, Vaen started out as a loner. He refuses befriended anyone and never accepted anyone. The words that Hayn gave him was still buried in his head. A year have passed, he met a boy named Faiz Gardnah. At first, both of them considered each other as rivals, but as the years passed by the two became best friends. Faiz admired Vaen's combat and force talents while Vaen was somewhat jealous of Faiz's determination and personality. Faiz was the only one who understand Vaen at first, but Vaen slowly changed and forgot about Hayn's words. Vaen became more friendly and outgoing person. He grew up as an honorable person. '''Jedi Padawan' He became the padawan of Jedi Knight Bernard Skirata. Vaen trusted Bernard as Bernard trusted him as well. The two made several missions making Vaen a very experienced Jedi. One day, a mission was assigned to Bernard to track down a possible sith. Vaen believed that it was in fact a real sith for he once met the unknown man. On their way on chasing the unknown man, they soonly lost track of him and ended up in Tatooine which leads them meeting two lost young human boys, Faiz Gardnah and Ruui Skiel. Faiz was Vaen's best friend while Ruui was from Naboo. Bernard decided to bring back the two lost boys home. On the way to Naboo, Ruui became good friends with Vaen. The 4 then had an unexpected adventure. After a few days, Vaen started having visions of himself and a teenage Ruui fighting for their lives. At the end of the vision, Vaen got slashed by Ruui which made Vaen to fall on a pit which will kill him. Vaen kepts having this nightmares every night which made him a bit confused and angry for this dark visions haunt him. Soonly, the 4 got ended up crashing to Corellia after a space encounter with an unknown ship. At Corellia, Bernard helps a small village of Twileks against a gang syndicate. because of this success, the villagers gave them place to stay in. Vaen was at the same time angry, sad, confused and irritated to see himself with the twileks and the boy, Ruui who was in his vision that will cause his death. At midnight Vaen recieved another vision that Bernard was helping Ruui to fight him off which led to his downfall. Vaen got more confused and angry to see his friends betraying him. He went outside and saw the sith going to the forest. Ruui saw Vaen going out, so Ruui secretly followed him. He then chased the sith down and confronted him. He attempted to fight off the sith but he failed. After Vaen was lying at the ground, the sith promised him strength and power for him to survive his visions if he would join him. At first Vaen declined his offer, but it soon changed when the sith revealed his real identity to Vaen and reminded him to not to trust anyone. The sith gave Vaen a flash back to remember his darker and old memories. The sith was his old friend who he considered as a family while he was young. While Vaen was depressed and traumatized, He did not know who he'll trust. The sith then ordered Vaen to to kill Ruui. While Ruui was hiding and heard their conversation, Ruui ran away and headed back to the village and tell Bernard. The sith noticed Ruui running away so he ordered a group of his thugs to chase down Ruui alive. The sith then tested Vaen to see if he was capable of unleashing rage and revenge. He order Vaen to burn down the village. Bernard and Faiz woke up and noticed that Ruui and Vaen was missing. They then noticed the village burning and decided to rescue the villagers. After that, the two ask some of the survivors on who started the fire. The survivors stated that they saw a man going to the forest. Faiz and Bernard headed to the forst as they track down Vaen. The two suddenly saw Ruui was held hostage as Vaen was preparing to kill Ruui. Faiz and Bernard jumped off and stopped Vaen for his attempt. The sith revealed himself as the 4 had a feirce combat. At the middle of the fight, Vaen killed of Faiz infront of Ruui which made Ruui to reveal his force abilities. Bernard, Ruui and Faiz successfully escaped. Vaen decided to continue to train with the sith and promise himself that he will kill Ruui at the upcoming time of his visions in order for his faith to change. Powers and Abilities Vaen is gifted at peeking the possible future. Other than that, he is also good at lightsabers and is experienced to perform force techniques.